


Your Chain Around My Neck

by bastilas



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, Humiliation, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, M/M, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, This is NOT a fix-it fic, neither is hux, this is a fuck-it-up-more fic, this is the worst thing i’ve ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22184335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bastilas/pseuds/bastilas
Summary: After the council meeting about the Sith fleet, Kylo asks Hux to stay behind and "prove" he isn't a spy.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 41
Kudos: 207





	Your Chain Around My Neck

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this fic is not very happy or kind, and deals with dubious consent, so if that's not your thing, please don't proceed in reading this. But if anyone requires further warnings before reading this, I put a spoiler-y summary of events at the bottom of the fic. Stay safe ya'll <3
> 
> Also sorry if this is... not the best. Smut isn't my forte by any means.
> 
> Huge thank you to my [beta](https://twitter.com/thesechristian1) for catching a bunch of mistakes!!

"General Hux. A word."

He stills in his steps. The break room he'd been planning to stop at suddenly feels far off; the tarine tea sitting steaming in an insulated mug, waiting for him, but a distant idea, cut off by the masked man standing on the other end of the room.

The rest of the council filters out of the room neatly, their steps quiet and their mouths all pressed into thin lines. Hux, jaw clenched and hands tightly clasped behind his back, fully turns to face the Supreme Leader. A mask, covered in crimson fuses, disguising all emotion, meets his searching eyes. Despite the answer he gave Ren, Hux _loathes_ the mask (and Ren clearly knew it, yet asked Hux what he thought of it anyway). It hasn't made an appearance in a year, for which he'd been thankful, as Ren's bare face was startlingly expressive among a sea of uniformed women and men who'd learn to put on their own blank masks in their childhood. Exploitable in a way the mask isn't.

"Funny isn't it?" Ren begins, head tilted down to look at the dismembered xeno head sitting in a pool of blood, defiling the otherwise spotless council table. "That traitors always get what's coming to them."

_Ren must know._

Hux looks down at the table too. The xeno's face is caught in an expression they must've made as they died; their eyes are wide open, mouth ajar as if caught mid-scream. The iron-like scent of their blood polluting the pristine air of the First Order would usually cause Hux to wrinkle his nose, maybe even hold a hand over it to block out the scent, but this time, he can't show Ren a sign he's affected by this blunt and obtuse display of intimidation.

Ren rounds the head of the table, stalking closer with steps that echo through the empty air of the room. Hux feels like prey being sized up by a predator.

Ren stops. "They always believe they're special. That they're safe, because they alone have the intelligence to outwit their opponents and escape their notice."

Hux wants nothing more than to withdraw the monomolecular blade from his sleeve, to draw it across the pale skin of Ren's throat. To hear the way he chokes and cries out, just as human as anyone else aboard the _Steadfast_. But instead, Hux narrows his eyes and purses his lips, tilting his head. He can play this game of masks too.

"And I'm sure you'll find them, Supreme Leader."

Ren tilts his head as if Hux patronizing him is a new befuddling behaviour—and maybe in this situation, it is, but Hux would sooner slash his own throat than admit any wrongdoing to Ren.

"Your loyalty to the First Order has always run deep," says Ren, "but what about your loyalty to _me?_ "

"Supreme Leader, I—"

"Get on your knees."

Two things happen at once—one, Hux cannot keep his face from twitching, just barely managing to keep a sneer from forming. Two, he braces his body, entirely expecting a mysterious force to throw him to the ground, his knees cracking when they meet the hard durasteel floor.

It doesn't happen.

Ren is still watching, silent and expectant. Waiting for Hux to submit.

It's not a difficult decision. Bowing down to his superiors, even those he doesn't respect, feels like it should take away a piece of his dignity each time he does it. Submitting to your superior in command is just a fact of his life; Ren's going to have to try harder if he believes this will discourage Hux. His dignity is still intact, even as he's kneeling to a man he loathes more than anyone aboard the _Steadfast_.

Ren takes slow, clearly deliberate steps that take him to stand right in front of Hux, his boots just inches from Hux's knees.

"If you are so loyal..." and stars, his voice sounds like it's in Hux's ears with that stupid vocoder, "then _prove_ it."

Hux opens his mouth, but his biting retort turns into a yelp as Ren grabs onto a fistful of his hair, yanking his face closer to the apex of Ren's thighs. Hux stills. To the point where each muscle is tensed, and he dares not breathe. Surely Ren doesn't mean—

But he does. Their Supreme Leader is not a creature of half measures; of course a simple verbal affirmation wouldn't be enough to sate his suspicion.

Hux can refuse. He knows he can.

But if he does, Ren's suspicion will never really go away. And Hux, if nothing else, is an opportunist.

Cheeks burning rouge, and body shaking—with fear or rage, he isn't sure—he jerks his head out of Ren's tightly fisted grip and begins working Ren's pants, first unbuttoning the fly and yanking the zipper down. Just before he can pull the pants down, Ren snatches his wrist, tightly encircling it.

"Gloves off."

Hux sneers, tugs his arm back, but obeys Ren's petty demand. One at a time, he yanks a glove off and throws it to the side, all while staring into the black slot of Ren's mask where Hux knows his eyes to be.

His heart is still pounding. The air is cold to his hands. Hux wonders if he'll be able to collect the gloves after. Wonders what the rest of the council is doing while he's on his knees for Ren.

And anyone could walk in— there could be a camera in this room—

"Resume."

Hux barely resists clenching his jaw. Usually he wouldn't be reaching out to pull Ren's pants down with such a hesitant hand, but the bulge forming behind the confines of the fabric gives Hux pause. Of course this part of Ren is proportionate to the rest of his bulky body. Hux grits his teeth. He may not be experienced in this act, as it's a demeaning task best left for inferiors to do—but that's exactly what he is to Ren right now.

When Ren's coarse dark pants sit at mid-thigh level, Hux swallows, finding himself face to face with the very clear outline of Ren's massive cock through the grey of his boxer-briefs.

Those, too, Hux pulls down, this time slower.

Ren's cock springs out, hard, but unable to stand up all the way, bogged down by its own weight, and too close to Hux's face. Hux takes pleasure in knowing his hands are cold, and fights a smirk away at the way Ren jumps when he gives it a perfunctory stroke.

Bringing his lips closer, Hux's face heats to the point where it's undeniably turned pink. He knows it has. Being on his knees like this for Ren is not something he should be doing. As a general, it's beneath him. Not only that—but they really shouldn't be doing this here. Anyone could walk in and see him with his lips wrapped around Ren's cock, and then it'd be the talk of the fleet for years to come, ruining his career, everything he's worked for, and—

"Do you want to stop?" Ren asks, voice low and condescending—and certainly not from a good place in his heart, Hux knows. _As if Ren even possesses a heart_.

In answer, Hux grips the base of Ren's cock and wraps his lips around the tip, purposely not paying attention to his teeth. If Ren accidentally gets nicked by them, it's his fault for requesting this act in the first place.

Face still red, Hux sets to work, trying not to cringe at the salty, bitter flavour now staining his mouth. It's been a while, and he'd forgotten how much he despised the taste of cock, and of course, Ren's taste is no different.

After growing used to the sensation again, Hux begins to take Ren a bit deeper into his mouth. As he does so, Ren’s helmet emitts a sort of crackle, as though he let out a breathy sort of groan. Ren snakes one of his gloved hands into the ungelled hair at the base of his head, and forces Hux to take him deeper into his mouth than he'd been willing. Hux _gags_ , hot, stinging tears pooling in his eyes as he jerks his head back, only for Ren to push him down on his cock _again_.

Ren seems to enjoy it, though. His breathy grunts are not lost on Hux.

The process repeats over and over, too fast for him to process, and he's already running out of breath, there's spit gathering at the corner of his lips, threatening to fall, and stars be damned, he can't stop tears from accumulating in his eyes and from spilling over.

By the time he's truly gasping for air, enough is enough. He puts his hands on Ren's hip and pushes away. Ren lets him go back, and Hux heaves, tries to bring in as much air as possible before Ren shoves his cock back in his mouth.

But it never happens.

Hux looks up into Ren's fucking mask, removes the tear track down the side of his face with an annoyed swipe, and he understands. Understands that Ren wants to play a game—that he wants Hux to back down from this challenge and admit defeat. But he underestimates Hux—he's born the brunt of humiliation on his person for thirty-five years. He refuses to give Ren the satisfaction. He'll make Kylo, a man ruled by his whims and apparently his cock, come. And Ren certainly will not have a word out of him.

Hux keeps his gaze fixed on the mask this time when he puts his mouth back on Ren. When a hand cups around the back of his head again, he shuts his eyes, this time preparing to try and breathe through Ren's use of him as if he’s a sex toy and nothing more.

Ren goes rougher this time—seems to take Hux's willingness to continue as an invitation to shove his impossibly long cock deeper into Hux's mouth. It becomes quickly clear to Hux that Ren is out to test his gag reflex as he starts to hold himself inside for longer, depriving Hux of breath. Hux tries to use his tongue on Ren when he can, but it’s difficult to put that much effort in when he feels as though he’s choking.

And, to Hux’s displeasure, Ren starts to give less breaks for air. He tries his best to keep up with Ren’s motions and breathe through it, but his lungs start to burn. Hux has to push Ren off again, and Ren lets him gather air again before subjecting himself to Ren’s brutal treatment of his mouth yet again.

It isn't until his thrusts into Hux's mouth become jerky and unsteady that make him start to cough and gag when Ren goes too far in his mouth. For a second, Hux worries if he'll accidentally throw up, but he refuses to push Ren off to ask for air again. Ren is too close to coming. And sure enough, seconds later, Ren pulls out of his mouth and strokes his cock rapidly, aiming it at Hux's face. He gives a low grunt when he comes, the sound made lower by the mask's vocoder. Thankfully, Hux has the foresight to close his eyes before come, wet and sticky, lands on his mouth and nose.

It should feel shameful. And it is, he can feel the heat of it on his cheeks again, in the way his muscles tense, but at the same time—he's powerful. It was his mouth that brought forth Ren's orgasm. He's successfully outmaneuvered Ren at his own game, avoiding the pitfalls set out to get him along the way.

Hux stands, opening his eyes and refusing to look away from Ren. A sly smile finds its way across his face as he wipes the come off his face with a sleeve, uncaring of the white staining the otherwise pristine black gaberwool of his uniform. Ren does nothing in return. He simply does the zipper in his pants back up and continues to stare at Hux.

He thinks about the tea he wants to brew again instead, and feels lighter for it. It's not so far off now. There’s a stiffness in his jodhpurs, but he ignores it. It'll easily go away within the next few minutes.

"If that will be all—" Hux starts.

"You enjoyed this," Ren interrupts.

Fuck.

Just when the mouse thought it escaped the cat.

The smirk on Hux's face fades away into something like a frown. "Clearly we have different definitions of enjoyment."

And while Hux doesn't enjoy the act of blowing someone itself, he's undeniably hard in his pants. Getting someone like Ren off is _exactly_ what he likes. Ren is powerful—that’s undeniable, and to have brought forth this reaction from him, to pull out even the slightest moment of weakness, had sent a thrill up his spine.

"Bend over the table."

"What?"

"Bend over."

Hux could leave. He’s faced with a choice again. He could go have the tarine tea he wants and catch up on the reports waiting for him. But he would also earn Ren's suspicion as well as ire while doing so.

He thinks about it quickly and raises his glance back to Ren, though he knows he will only be met by the expressionless mask. With slow, careful steps, he walks over to the table between two chairs—toward the end where the severed head is, _and hadn't that been an idiotic mistake_ , but there's no backtracking now. He wonders what lies in store—surely Ren doesn't want to fuck him? Ren must know Hux will shut this down and leave if that's what he requests.

Still, Hux finds himself staring at the table at his blurry reflection in its surface, unable to make himself bend over onto it and bare his defenceless back to Ren.

Ren does it for him. By cusping his thumb and index finger around the back of his neck—which is enough to send an icy chill to his stomach—and pushes Hux down until his body is fully bent over, Ren's body directly behind his. Directly in Hux's line of vision is the decapitated head, the alien's face still in the throes of terror.

It was clear this was no accident - Ren made him bend over in this direction on purpose.

"You didn't think I'd let my General wander the ship like this, did you?" Ren asks, still wearing the stupid mask. A hand wraps around the portion of his body not laid out on the table to grab at his cock. Ren squeezes none too gently, yet Hux finds himself having to focus on keeping still and to not buck in Ren's grip.

"That's what I am?" Hux asks, surprisingly steadily for how good the stimulation to his cock feels. " _Your_ General? Because it seems Pryde has taken my place."

Ren ignores this, because of course he does.

"Do you get off on serving?" Ren asks instead, voice free of its usual monotony. He sounds genuinely curious.

Hux's eyebrows pinch together and he opens his mouth to ask what exactly Ren means, but is cut off by a sharp slap to his ass that sets his cheeks ablaze. His muscles tense, hands closing into fists where they lay at his side. This, he doesn’t like. There’s no power or pleasure to be gained; only humiliation.

Ren picks up on his reaction well enough and backs away.

For a second, Hux believes Ren is finally bored and done playing this game, but is instead surprised by the hissing mechanics of Ren's helmet unlatching. Unable to help himself, Hux gets up off the table and turns to stare at Ren's sullen and bare face. Ren makes no reaction when he meets Hux's eyes—he simply turns away and places the helmet on the council table with a clang that resonates through the room, causing Hux to give a slight jump.

Ren proceeds to turn one of the chairs to mostly face away from the table and sits on it like he's a resplendent king; legs splayed and posture lazy.

"Get off on me," Ren demands.

Hux's brows pinch together again, and the stiffness in his pants still hasn't gone away.

"How?" He asks.

Ren considers him with a slight tilt of his head, and pans up and down Hux’s body. "You're clever. You can figure it out."

The thought of sitting in Ren's lap is equally as difficult to process as it is to execute, just as bending over the table had been. Yet, still, Hux doesn't turn to leave. He simply can't let Ren win this game. This will be easy. Hux can be efficient about it; he knows what feels good to himself and how to do it quickly, as years getting off in shared showers and barracks had taught him how.

He forces himself to take precise steps to Ren's lap, in the same fashion he'd walk around the bridge. As he comes closer, Ren shuts his legs slightly, to allow Hux to bracket them with his own as he sits on top of them. Hux grips a hand to the side of the chair for balance, and fishes himself out of his jodhpurs and briefs with the other hand.

He doesn’t dare to look at Ren as he positions himself on his lap carefully, already hating how intimate this positioning makes them. He can hear Ren’s breath, and feels each and every one of his muscles against his body if he so much as shifts.

It's a wonder he's still hard, Hux thinks, as he begins to stroke himself.

He can feel Ren's eyes on him raking over him and settling on his cock, taking in each stroke and twisting motion he makes in an attempt to come. His method of doing so isn't extraordinary; it's mechanical—a process he does over and over, with little aberration.

Ren scoffs all of a sudden and Hux makes the mistake of looking at Ren's face, only to find the black of his pupils blown out, eclipsing the hazel of his irises.

Whatever this is ... Ren seems to want it as something more than just a punishment.

Hux goes back to staring at a patch of Ren's tabard, stroking his cock with a renewed fervor, his release getting closer. He tries to keep his face emotionless as much as possible, to not give Ren the satisfaction to see his enjoyment. He keeps his movements steady until there's a pressure on his bicep, as though someone ran a hand down it. Then—there’s the slightest touch of a finger circling his nipples. Hux slows in his motions to get himself off confused as all hell, as Ren is making no indication he's behind this.

When the ghostly touches stop, Hux resumes his quest to get off. Had he imagined that just now?

His hips start to shift with his movements, just slightly leaning into his own touch when the touches resume, and now he knows it's Ren.

That's when the touches explode. They're everywhere, and come in all different pressures and patterns. Goosebumps erupt across Hux's skin and he has a tough time keeping a steady pace with his dick when the feeling of _teeth_ bite into the side of his neck, and his hair is being pulled in short tugs.

His mind becomes spread thin, too much on all fronts as it tries to process the various sensations while he keeps trying to get off—but even that isn't working well as it quickly loses rhythm and turn all jerky. His cock aches from each touch.

He moans. It's brief and choked off, but no less embarrassing.

He hadn't meant to let it out, but the goal of reaching his climax is his only thought. He completely disregards the pressure new to his mind and frantically strokes his cock, hips rocking, aching, and there's a sudden touch to the tip of his cock, like electricity and he shouts, his world whiting out for but a second as he's enveloped in bliss.

As his mind re-pieces itself, he finds his chest rapidly moving in and out to take in air. His cheeks are incredibly warm.

Wait. Fuck. Ren heard every moan he let loose. Saw every desperate buck of his hips.

Hux looks down with his eyes open widen and clenches his jaw. There's come on the front of Ren's tunic.

Then, Ren leans into the left of him, lips close to Hux's ear, breath warm. "Feed the Resistance information again, and you'll discover what truly happens to traitors."

Ren's hands push on Hux's shoulders, forcing him into his feet. His legs are like jelly, and he stumbles, just barely catching balance before he has the chance to fall to the ground.

Ren's words slowly start to register to him, but Ren already has his helmet in hand, and strides out of the room.

Hux's whole body begins to shake, betraying him. He doesn't know whether he wants to run and hide in his quarters, or if he wants to punch and destroy something.

Ren _knows_. The only way to get rid of him is a closed-off route.

And now Hux is truly stuck with the bastard.

Maybe.

The bulge in the front of Ren's pants didn't escape his notice.

Ren clearly indulged an interest he had in doing ... whatever that mess of a game was with Hux. Perhaps it won't be the last time, now that he knows Hux is willing to play along. His attraction and tendency to chase his whims will be his downfall—perhaps by a knife in the throat, in bed, when Ren least expects it...

**Author's Note:**

> Fic summary: Kylo heavily hints he thinks Hux is the traitor and wants Hux to "prove" himself by giving Kylo a blowjob. While Hux knows he can say no and walk away, he thinks Kylo will still be suspicious of him if he doesn't do it, and takes it as a sort of challenge. Kylo takes the blow job above Hux's comfort zone, but as soon as Hux indicates he wants to stop for air, Kylo stops and continues to stop if Hux wants to. After it's finished, Hux thinks he's free to go, but Kylo tells him to bend over the table. Again, Hux knows he can leave but decides to stay so he can win this "challenge" between them. Kylo gropes Hux and Hux is receptive to this, and then spanks Hux (which Hux does not like). Kylo realizes this and moves away to go sit in a chair. He tells Hux to "get off on him" and Hux agrees to do it. As Hux does so, Kylo uses the force to touch him without warning — Hux is confused at this but is eventually receptive to it. During so, he feels a pressure in his mind, not realizing this is Kylo sifting through his mind for information about him being a traitor. After Hux is finished Kylo tells him he knows he's the traitor and that next time Hux will "find out what happens to traitors." Hux is shocked and unsettled, but realizes this situation may have opened up new opportunities to get rid of Kylo.
> 
> \--------
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please leave a comment! I'm super insecure about my writing so comments are greatly appreciated <3


End file.
